1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and in particular, to radio frequency (RF) electronics.
2. Description of the Related Technology
RF power amplifiers can be used to boost the power of an RF signal having a relatively low power. Thereafter, the boosted RF signal can be used for a variety of purposes, included driving the antenna of a transmitter.
Power amplifiers can be included in mobile phones to amplify an RF signal for transmission. For example, in mobile phones that communicate using a cellular standard, a wireless local area network (WLAN) standard, and/or any other suitable communication standard, a power amplifier can be used to amplify the RF signal. It can be important to manage the amplification of an RF signal, as amplifying the RF signal to an incorrect power level or introducing significant distortion of the original RF signal can cause a wireless device to transmit out of band or violate compliance with accepted standards. Biasing of a power amplifier device is an important part of managing the amplification because it can determine the voltage and/or current operating point of the amplifying devices within the power amplifier.
There is a need for improved power amplifier systems. Furthermore, there is a need for improving power amplifier biasing.